


Long Live The King

by KaijinKyn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: He can't do it by himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> think of this one as a prequel to an upcoming fic, sort of

Sans had never been to the king’s castle before.

Sure, you got a nice view of it from what used to be his apartment in New Home, but the skeleton was drawing blanks on why, exactly, the king would want to see _him_ of all monsters.

Once, maybe, it might have made sense, but the person tying him to the king was long gone, so there was really no reason for Sans to actually be here. It wasn’t like he was noteworthy enough on his own to even be noticed by anyone.

“uh...anybody, y’know, actually here?” Sans muttered, more to himself as he rounded another corner inside the expansive castle. He was pretty certain he was lost, but you’d think a castle like this would at least have a few other monsters in it. Instead, it was dead silent and Sans couldn’t help but feel bad for the boss monster. Sans didn’t know what he’d do without his brother around, living on his own like the king seemed a monumental task.

“oh, jeez, wow.” The hallway he’d turned into was large, bathed golden in the artificial light of the castle and New Home that shone through the giant stained glass windows, sporting the royal insignia as its design. The place made Sans shiver, but although he would’ve liked to get through it as fast as he could he found himself slowing down, admiring the room. 

It took a moment for him to realise that he was frightened, staring up at the tall ceiling with wide eye sockets. He definitely didn’t like it here.

“Who is it…? Ah! Sans.” The skeleton jumped, bones rattling as he did so, turning around quickly to see the king standing at the other end of the hallway, about as tall and fluffy as usual. “Please, do come in.” He gave Sans a kind smile before disappearing into the next room, the skeleton expelling a breath he didn’t realise he was holding nor one he actually needed. He really was in over his head, wasn’t he?

Hurrying after the king Sans refused to look back at the hallway despite wanting to, deciding it would be best to ignore it. He’d rather not go back in there, if he could help it. It didn’t seem like a very...Safe place, somehow.

They entered the king’s throne room, where Sans came to a sharp stop as the sickly sweet scent of golden flowers entered his nose canal. There were so many flowers in this room. So many. Sans wondered where he got the time to water them all - but then again, he was the king. He had all the time in the world.

“uh, not for nothin’, your majesty, but...heh, why’m i here?” Sans asked, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his skull as he addressed the king, who had his back to Sans. The atmosphere had suddenly changed and Sans felt it weighing on his neck like a vice. He wasn’t good with serious stuff and he got the feeling he was about to have a very serious conversation.

“Sans. I apologize for summoning you here, for a reason such as this one. However...I have heard much about you.”

“heh...heh heh heh...like, uh, how i’m really good at not doing my job? i mean. yeah, we gotta get those human souls but i’m not really the kind of guy who puts his weight into doing, much of anything at all.” Sans could feel the sweat beading on his skull, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets to try and keep them still. The king sighed, turning to face him with a downcast expression.

“I understand, Sans and I apologize again for asking so much from you. But I need you to help me.”

“like...how?” The skeleton asked, refusing to meet the king’s eyes. He’d been hoping, maybe, for a nice chat at a table or something, one of the king’s Underground-famous cups of tea to enjoy...Nope, just awkward eye-contact avoiding and the heaviest conversation Sans had ever had. His day was going _great_ so far, thanks for asking, your majesty.

“If a human falls down into the Underground, it will come from the RUINS.” Sans pasted skeleton grin was more of a grimace at this point, recalling said door in question. He’d seen it, of course he had, it was so near his sentry station. He hadn’t gone near it, not yet.

Monsters lived in the RUINS, everyone knew that, but what kind of monsters was the question. There were rumours, of course. But nobody had seen the queen in such a long time.

“If you see one, Sans, I am entrusting you to bring me it’s soul.” For a moment, Sans was quiet, eyesockets widened in such a way it gave the impression of having raised eyebrows.

“uh...me?” Sans asked, pointing at himself with a surprising lack of intelligence. Yeah, Sans the skeleton, assistant to the long dead greatest Royal Scientist monsters had ever seen. Wasn’t he supposed to be a little bit smarter than how he was acting??

“Yes, Sans. You.”

“hey, look, i’d love to but i’m no fighter-” Sans started, holding up his hands as sweat rolled down his skull and into his eyesocket, earning an “ugh,” from the skeleton as he tried to get it out. He was such an embarrassment to himself, holy shit.

“Sans, I know that you are not as weak as you paint yourself to be.” The king rumbled and Sans froze, a hand inside his own eyesocket, the other eye looking up at the king’s sad expression. Sans grin was strained at the edges and he wished he hadn’t looked, removing his hand from his skull and tilting his head down to look at his trainers with their undone laces. 

He’d probably wear his slippers to work tomorrow. Putting the trainers on had taken too much work this morning.

“...What makes you think I’d want to take a job like this?” He spoke, for the first time, with an air of seriousness, shoulders straightening and posture correcting itself. “I don’t wanna hurt nobody. ‘S not me, your majesty.”

“I understand.” Asgore said, placing one large hand on Sans tiny shoulder, the skeleton still avoiding looking up at the boss monster. “And I am so, so very sorry for burdening you with this task. But you are the only one I can turn to, Sans.” 

And yes, Sans knew this. He might’ve been physically weak and out of shape, but he was strong. Normal monsters wouldn’t be able to handle it, the chief Royal Guard was too reckless, Alphys was...Well, heh, who knew? Sans hadn’t seen her in a long while. 

Papyrus wasn’t an option. Sans would be damned if he let his sweet, innocent brother be tainted with having to become a murderer.

Sans it would have to be.

“...yeah. alright, big guy.” The skeleton sighed, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at the king with his forced smile. “i get it. no hard feelings or anything. i’ll get right to it.” He winked and the king sighed, looking distraught despite Sans agreement.

“I wish it had not come to this. I would have rather spared you the trouble.” Sans had already turned to leave and he looked at the king over his shoulder as he said this, Sans hands shoved back into his pockets.

“welp. ‘s how it goes sometimes, right? i’ll keep ya posted, your majesty. see you when i see you.” He teleported away from the castle, unable to muster the effort to walk, his soul heavy.

Oh well. Sans hadn’t had much of a conscience in the first place, anyway.

Maybe he’d finally try practising some of his knock knock jokes on that door. He had come up with a few _killer_ ones recently.


End file.
